poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoopa, Kari and Xion Free Ash, Tai and Emerl/The Defeat of Tirek
Here is the Magic Scene When Hoopa, Kari and Xion use their light powers to set Ash, Tai and Emerl free from the shadows, Then Flain Throws a Shiny Rainbow Cubit to Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies to unleash a rainbow power, and they use a rainbow beam To blast Tirek and he becomes his weak form and banished into Tartarus in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Flashback Plays with the plants growing as we see Hoopa and the Traveler looking at the planets grow. Then we see Young Baraz gives donuts to Meray and Hoopa and eats them. Next Meray wearing a hat as she and Hoopa laugh. They look at each other and giggles. Next they are eating donuts. They are laughing in the cave. Next they are walking in the plants. Then we see them sleeping. And finally they watch the sunset. As the flashback ends with Ash, Emerl and Tai remembers) Hoopa: Come on, were you surprised? Shadow is fun like now too. Kari Kamiya: Tai, you remember me. Kari, your little sister. Your my big brother. Xion: Now you see Emerl, you remember us. (As then the bottle glows light as Ash fell his knee to the ground, Emerl touches Xion's hand and Tai then touches Kari's crest of light) Hoopa: Shadow. Hoopa. Waited for you! Kari Kamiya: Tai, The Light is yours for the Courage! Xion: Emerl, We're the best couples ever! (Just then the light glows and reaches towards the sky freeing Ash, Emerl and Tai from being possessed, As everyone rushes in to Emerl, Ash and Tai) Kari Kamiya: '''You feeling better? '''Sweetie Belle: How are you feeling okay? Alvin: Are you okay? Tai Kamiya: I am better. Emerl: I'm okay too. Meltus: '''Tai's alright! '''Teslo: So as Ash and Emerl! Krog: It's a miracle! Gumball: Alright! They're no longer possessed! Tirek: No! Impossible! You free them from being controlled in my possession! Twilight Sparkle: That's right Tirek. Now you will be send back where you belong! Gobba: Let's use the powerful rainbow cubit! Flain: Here, I found the shiny Rainbow Cubit, Catch! (He Throws a Shiny rainbow cubit at Twilight and her friends, and They become Rainbow Power Forms, and The Rainbow Power Mane 6 unleash a powerful rainbow beam turning Tirek his weak form and send back to Tartarus) Mesmo: '''Bye Bye, Centaur. '''Shining Armor: That will teach him! Princess Cadance: Twilight and the others have did it again! Flain: '''Tirek is send back to Tartarus! Sweet! '''Flurr: I'm glad he's gone! Gobba: Yeah! Kraw: He'll never forget this ever! Emerl: What happened? Xion: Emerl! Your back! Davis Motomiya: Are you okay, Tai? Takato Matsuki: How are you feel? Takuya Kanbara: You feel alright? Tai Kamiya: Yes, I am. I'm okay. Veemon: He's okay! Guilmon: Hoopa, Kari and Xion did it! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Your back! (Tai hugs Kari) Tai Kamiya: Kari! Kari Kamiya: Tai! The Electroids: HURRAY!! Krader: Hoopa, Xion and Kari free Ash, Emerl and Tai! Agumon: Tai! Your okay! Tai Kamiya: So to you Agumon! Agumon: '''Yeah, Your feeling better! '''Vulk: Welcome back! Magnifo: I'm so happy! Mesmo: Me, too! Wizwuz: That is a really good magic spell! Vulk: We're so happy you're back Tai! Verminous Snaptrap: '''No! This is impossible! '''Dr. Rabies: Not again! Natalia: '''We were planning to take over, and our plan to destroy there park, But fail?! '''Francisco: '''We we're so close! (Ash's Pikachu was trying to attack the Villains) '''Anna: Uh, uh, uh. Rigby: We got this. Mordecai: Now you are going down! And never ever steal and destroy our park again! Tai Kamiya: '''Give them a good fire breath Agumon! '''Spyro: Don't forget about me! Agumon: Pepper breath! (Agumon unleash the fire breath and Spyro breathes fire to scare Verminious Snaptrap away) Jenny Wakeman: Hey, Natalia! Cynder: The game is over! (Jenny kicks Natalia and Hits the villains. Cynder unleash her wind powers to blow the villains away) Francisco: '''Ouch! '''Major Nixel: '''This is unlucky! '''Vexus: I will get you for this, Jenny Wakeman! Iggy Koopa: We wouldn't forget this! Wendy O Koopa: I really hate you heroes! Larry Koopa: '''Yeah, Us too! '''Madame Catastrophe: We wouldn't forget this! (Anna punches Prince Hans and falls into the water. The police arrests Yokai and sends him to jail) Hiro Hamada: That will teach him. Kari Kamiya: '''So, what do you think? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I could hear it. '''Emerl: I can hear it too. Tai Kamiya: Same here. Ash Ketchum: Your voice. I'm sure the shadow did too. Baraz: The evil power is gone. Meray: Oh, Ash thank you! Emerl: Your welcome. Agumon: Good to have you back, Tai. Tai Kamiya: Yeah. G-Merl: Good to have you three back. T.K. Takaishi: You did an awesome thing, grabbing the bottle before it breaks. Nikolai: Yeah, you are very brave young man, who save the day. Ash Ketchum: Thank you guys. (Suddenly they turn to see Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyurem, Groudon and Kyorge rises up out of the water and let's out their roars much to everyone's surprise) Clemont: Oh Wow! Hiro Hamada: No way! Ash Ketchum: So what are they're saying? Hoopa: They said they were surprised! Burnard: '''Sure does! '''Eileen: No way! Flamzer: '''That was a surprise?! (Two Mega Eon Pokémon and Shiny Mega Rayquaza retrieve back to their normal forms and joins the other 6 Legendary Pokémon) '''Baraz: Could it be? Those two summoned all of them? Baymax: They did. Nikolai: They actually did. Clemont: This is a surprise! Krader: It is a surprise! Ryo Akiyama: It really is a surprise. Mordecai: Awesome! (Meanwhile many people and Team Rocket see the event) Meowth: We're saved! James: I'll say. Jessie: You know what that means? Team Rocket: Looking good and feeling great! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes